What Delusions Can Lead To
by TearFromTheMoon
Summary: Sesshomaru has decided she would be his and there is nothing that will get in his way.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything Inuyasha related!

Sooooo I have no idea if I will continue this story at all, it depends if you like it or not. No use in publishing something if no one likes or reads it!

She plagued his thoughts, even his dreams, no matter how hard he tried to think of other things, she always came back to his thoughts. Nothing he did could get rid of them. Sesshomaru sat at his desk re-reading the document before him, he read the words but his thoughts were solely on _her_.

It started the first time she defied him, no one, let alone a female, had ever stood against him without fear. People were supposed to fear him, tremble before his power. He was the killing perfection, this wasn't supposed to happen! The feelings he was having towards her were mothering he felt before. She was beautiful, powerful and fiercely loyal to those she loved. He wanted that loyalty, her devotion and love, wanted her by his side for eternity. The great lord hated that she had this power over him and she didn't even know it. Sesshomaru slammed his hand on his desk, splintering it as he cursed. Something had to be done about this curse she unknowingly place on him. She was a weakness and a liability he couldn't have her traipsing around all of Japan with only his incompetent half-brother for protection, especially in that outfit she wore. It was unacceptable!

The thought of killing her was out of the question, maybe in the beginning of his infatuation, but not now. His beast had already claimed her as his there was no turning back from it now. A _human _for a mate, how like his father, his human was his downfall Sesshomaru could only hope the little miko wasn't his. The Taiyoukai had already decided that he would retrieve the girl and bring her to his castle in the west. She was far too independent which meant would fight tooth and nail. Perhaps knocking her out would be the best course of action.

Sesshomaru called in a servant.

"Prepare the room next to mine, this Sesshomaru will return in a few days." The servant bowed and quickly left the room. Sesshomaru stood and left the room study swiftly walking to his room. He grabbed his armor and swords strapping them on with little difficulty, he silently cursed his brother for his loss of arm and jumped off the balcony, using his cloud Sesshomaru made his way to his future mate.

"Inuyasha, can we stop for a break! We've been walking for hours without a break we're only human!" The young miko huffed and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Not a chance in hell, bitch! We ain't stopping 'till we find a jewel shard, so suck it up!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Yasha if we find one we will all be too tired to fight whoever has it."

"I can fight whoever it is on my own!" Inuyasha growled and marched on. Kagome sighed, lately it seemed like there was no winning with the stubborn Inu. She had long given up on him romantically, she knew in her heart that he had chosen Kikyo the moment the dead miko had come back to life. Over the last five years she had grown physically, mentally and in power. Keade had taught her everything she knew and when her training with the old miko ended she turned to Miroku and then Sango for hand to hand and weapons. She had steadily strengthened her miko powers in secret, if Inuyasha knew he would step in and try to stop her. He seemed to want to keep her weak even though he ragged on her about it. It was like he _wanted _her to be dependent on him, so she played along as the damsel in distress.

She had learned and taught herself so much in in secret, she could create a bow and arrows from pure power and she was working on a sword as well. Kagome could take out demons on her own know, a fact she never thought she could accomplish. She could finally make barriers and needless to say she was quite proud of herself.

The sun was setting and Inuyasha finally let them stop for the night after a promise of ramen. The worn out group went about their normal duties, Miroku gathered the firewood, Sango filled the pot with water and Kagome started cooking. They all knew the routine well after setting up so many camps. After everything was set up and the ramen was done Inuyasha scarfed down his ramen while the rest of the group made disgusted faces at the horrible sight. After dinner was cleaned up and everything was put away the group started to settle into bed until a vicious growl ripped from Inuyasha's throat.

"What's wrong Inu?" Kagome put her hand on his shoulder as a concerned look crossed her features.

"Sesshomaru!" he snarled. Fear settled in the stomachs of the gang, fighting demons was one thing rarely much of a challenge, but Sesshomaru was in an entirely different league. He was probably _the _most powerful demon in Japan, maybe in the world. He was like the perfect warrior. Kagome wasn't stupid she knew Sesshomaru could easily kill Inuyasha. She has a suspicion he was training or testing Inuyasha in his own twisted way. They held their breaths as he walked through the tree line, slow and regal.

"What the fuck do you want Sesshomaru? If this is about the damn sword you can forget about it!" they all watched as the demon lord tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I have not come for the sword half breed. This one has come for something much more valuable." Inuyasha watched in horror as his half-brother's eyes landed on Kagome. The miko gasped and took a step back in fear. Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction.

"No way in hell, you bastard! You ain't gettin anywhere near Kagome!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and Sesshomaru growled at his possessiveness.

"She does not bare your mark half breed, you have no claim over her. She is fair game and this one intends to win."

"What do you want from me?" she silently cursed at her wavering voice.

"This Sesshomaru desires your loyalty, love and devotion my little miko. You will be this Sesshomaru's mate, now come we will depart now." He held his hand out to Kagome. Her mouth dropped and hung open before she collected herself.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just come here and tell me I'm going to be something without even asking me! I am _not_ going anywhere with you! Let alone love and be loyal to you! For Kami's sake I'm a _human_ _miko_!" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, this was not going as he wanted it to, but he was prepared for it.

"This one does not care that you are a human miko, you _will _be this Sesshomaru's mate." Kagome was flabbergasted.

"I don't care what you _think _I'm going to be! You are absolutely delusional-" The Taiyoukai cut her off.

"I can assure you this Sesshomaru is not delusional, this one does nothing without consideration. You _will_ come or this one will be forced to make you, miko." Kagome gasped. "Come now or your friends will suffer greatly." Inuyasha drew his sword and yanked Kagome behind him. Sango and Miroku dropped into fighting stances. Inuyasha was suddenly flying through with Sesshomaru standing where he used to be. Everyone looked shocked, blinking wide eyed at the towering Taiyoukai. Sango and Miroku took an uneasy step back as he turned his attention on them. He raised his hand and they watched in horror as his acid whip struck the ground in front of them.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled as she blocked his path. Standing before Sango and Miroku, two people she considered family, she took in a shaky breath and held her head up high in defiance.

"If I go with you, will you spare my friends?" Sesshomaru smirked, now he had her.

"Yes they will be spared" Kagome nodded and sent an apologetic smile toward her little group.

"Take care of Yasha for me, tell him 'I'm sorry' when he wakes up for me, will ya?"

"Kagome please! Don't do this! We can fight him!" tears sprang from the slayer's eyes and Kagome could barely fight hers.

"I wish that was true Sango, but we both know that Sesshomaru would kill us all. After all, he's never fought us with his true power before. There is no way of knowing how powerful he really is." Sesshomaru was impressed she caught on to that. "Besides he said he wanted me as his mate, I doubt he's going to kill me. He'll probably realize his mistake soon anyway. I love you guys." Kagome embraced Sango and Miroku and ignored the growl coming from behind her." Take care of yourselves and good luck, I'll miss you to death." Tears welled up in her eyes as she grabbed her large yellow backpack.

"This one is pleased you decided to come willingly."

"Whatever," Kagome muttered under her breath, "let's just get this over with." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. She took hesitant steps towards him and he stretched out a slender hand to her and looked at her expectantly. She didn't want to touch him, but the desire not to anger him won and she took his hand. Sesshomaru pulled her forward harshly into his chest and frowned when he smelt her fear rise. He wrapped her tightly in his arm and leapt into the air, his cloud forming beneath his feet as his mate to be let out a small yelp. Kagome hoped Inuyasha would understand what she had done when he woke up, but part of her couldn't help but hope he came for her…

That's it for now! Let me know if I should continue or not! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Y'all have convinced me to continue with this story

"Silence miko, there is no reason to scream."

"Well excuse me! This is the first time I've flown on a cloud with a kidnapping psychopath!" Kagome took a breath to calm herself. "I'm used to riding on Inuyasha's back, not this." She gestured to the cloud below her feet. Sesshomaru growled loudly making Kagome jump.

"You will not speak of the half breed in this Sesshomaru's presence, is that clear, miko?" she gasped as she look at him, his eyes were tinged with red. Her voice was lost, dry from fear, and all she could muster was a frantic nod. His eyes seemed like they were returning to normal and the grip that had tightened around her had loosened greatly. The little miko let out a sigh of relief.

'Crisis averted' she thought to herself as she looked at anything but him, 'for now.'

They had been in the air for what seemed, to Kagome, like hours. She could feel herself growing even more tired than she was before and her eyes felt so heavy she could barely keep them open. Sesshomaru took notice of his miko's drooping lids and slacked stance, he couldn't have her dozing off in the air, it wasn't safe. His smooth, yet cold voice startled her out of her light slumber.

"We will be stopping for the night, do not try and run my little miko, you will not get far." Kagome shivered at the look he gave her, a look that promised pain if she didn't heed his warning.

'_Like I could even make it three feet.' _She rolled her eyes in sarcasm and let out a defeated sigh. She was elated to be on the ground again, but found her legs to be quite wobbly and sore, which made it hard to keep her balance. Her legs were tingling with prickles of pain and it hurt to walk. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome slowly tried to find her balance after their long trip and couldn't help but let a small smile creep to the side of his mouth at the humorous sight. She found herself falling after tripping on a rock and closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never came. She opened an eye to peek upwards and found herself being lifted into the arm of her captor. He was looking down at her but his amber eyes seemed warmer than usual, but Kagome wrote it off as her mind playing tricks on her through the fog of her sleepiness.

"Thanks" she muttered looking away from him with a slight heat to her cheeks.

"You should be more careful miko." His voice was empty as it always was, she hated how cold he sounded. She resolved herself to his hold as he moved towards a large tree, there was no way he would put her down after all of that. She tensed as he sat underneath its branches and leaned against the base with her still cradled in his arm. The Taiyoukai could feel her muscles tense in fear, she would have to learn to get over it in time, she would, after all, never sleep apart from him.

Kagome sat there, in her captor's lap, terrified but refused to let him see how he affected her, even though she was sure he could smell it on her. She sat as still as she could still unsure of what she should do. "Are we sleeping like this or…" she wasn't sure how to finish the sentence.

"Yes" his tone left no room for questioning. She frowned, his armor was very uncomfortable and the spikes weren't exactly the most welcoming things ever not to mention just being near him was unnerving.

"Could you at least take off your armor?" she tried to sound as nice as she could with how shaky her voice was. She could almost feel his eyes on her. It was a few moments before the western lord started to shift in his place. Kagome felt herself being lifted into the air and placed onto the cold ground and she watched as he fiddled with part of his chest plate she couldn't see until she heard what sounded like a 'click' and his armor came undone. It didn't take long for her to find herself in his lap again. Sesshomaru heard her take in a breath of what he assumed was confidence and had to grit his teeth as his mate to be tried to find a comfortable position. He almost sighed in relief when she did. He watched her closely, her eyes moving behind their lids slowly stopped as her breathing evened out and she fell into darkness. Sesshomaru placed a barrier around them and soon joined her in dreamland.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I promise to make chapter 3 over 1,000 words! And thank you so much everyone for your reviews! Y'all are the reason this chapter is up!


End file.
